Look at Me, Love Me
by onyuki
Summary: pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan, hubungan intim yang diinginkan, dan situasi yang muncul setelahnya..


**LOOK AT ME, LOVE ME**

**Author: OnYuKi**

**Pair: Lee Jinki, Key**

**Warning: yaoi, mpreg, and others _**

ini pertama kalinya saya unggah ff di ffn.. salam kenal ^^

ini adalah ff yang pernah saya publish sebelumnya di akun facebook pribadi dan blog pribadi saya

jadi mungkin sudah ada yang pernah baca,,

**ide ff ini, alur, dan semua isinya adalah murni karya saya... no copycat please,, no copydog, no copychicken... ^^**

semoga suka,, dan selamat membacaaa,,,

.

.

"Haa..ini dia pengantin barunya. Selamat atas pernikahannya hyung, aq titip dongsaengku yang manis ini ya" seorang pria menepuk bahu Jinki, membicarakan seseorang yang disebutnya dongsaeng. Menyadarkan Jinki bahwa namja cantik yang baru saja dinikahinya masih berada di dekatnya, tepat di sebelahnya sedang mengumbar senyuman ramah pada setiap tamu yang memberi ucapan selamat pada mereka. Dongsaeng yang manis?

"Terimakasih hyun-ah, dongsaengmu pasti akan kujaga baik-baik" jawabnya tenang, menyembunyikan sedikit rasa sesak yang mengganggu kebahagiaannya di tengah pesta malam ini.

Resepsi pernikahan yang cukup mewah. Dihadiri banyak pria tampan ber-jas dan wanita-wanita anggun yang memakai gaun malam mahal, ber-make up tebal, memegang segelas wine dan dengan senang hati sedang membual tentang perhiasan, parfum dan pakaian ber-merk yang dikenakan pada lawan bicaranya. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Jinki tidak merasa acara ini adalah sebuah resepsi pernikahan, hanya terlihat seperti ajang untuk menunjukkan prestise masing-masing orang populer yang bahkan tidak ingin dikenalnya.

Tapi kesanalah anaenya sekarang melangkah, membaur dengan rekan-rekan seprofesi yang langsung menyambut dengan ucapan selamat dan lelucon yang mengundang gelak tawa namja cantik itu.

Sebagaimana model muda yang sedang naik daun. Key, sang pengantin baru adalah namja yang sangat menawan. Terlampau rupawan sampai-sampai kata cantik lebih tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Setiap lekuk wajahnya adalah kecantikan tak terhingga bagi semua orang yang melihatnya, termasuk bagi Jinki. Tapi Jinki tahu, dan hanya Jinki yang tahu. Hati namja itu tidak secantik wajahnya. Kata-kata yang terucap tidak semanis senyumnya.

Jinki sangat memahami hal itu, tapi dia masih mencintainya. Baginya tidak ada kekurangan apapun dari diri seorang Key, sedangkan bagi Key, penulis sukses sepertinya hanyalah seseorang yang tidak mempunyai kelebihan apapun, tidak berarti sama sekali.

"Tersenyumlah pada tamuku. Tidak perlu mengikutiku. Dan jangan tunjukkan wajah bodohmu, aku tidak ingin dipermalukan di resepsiku sendiri!" Baru saja Key membisikkan kalimat itu pada Jinki. Miris. Tidak ada orang yang tau bagaimana 'manisnya' sikap Key padanya.

Bagi Jinki sendiri, antara suka dan tidak. Tidak suka karena mulai saat ini dia akan melihat wajah dingin Key setiap hari, begitu sering. Tapi di satu sisi sebenarnya dia sangat bahagia, karena Key telah resmi menjadi miliknya. Dan semua orang tahu itu, bahwa Key menikahi seorang penulis muda terkenal, mengesampingkan karir demi cinta.

Huh.. cinta apa. Key sama sekali tidak mencintai Jinki, suka saja tidak. Key bilang, dia mual melihat wajah bodoh Jinki.

Dulu tidak begini. Saat Key belum jadi seorang model. Saat dia mengenalnya sekedar sebagai putra dari sahabat ayahnya. Key bersikap biasa saja, tersenyum ramah, tulus.

Sekarang Key berubah sikap pada Jinki. Begitu mengetahui Jinki adalah calon suami yang ditetapkan keluarganya, dan mereka harus menikah saat Key berumur 22 tahun.

Diatur danterikat, sama sekali bukan hidup yang diinginkan Key. Tapi toh dia menerimanya. Apalagi kalau bukan karena warisan. Key tidak suka hidup miskin, sederhana, berada. Tidak cukup seperti itu. Dia butuh hidup mewah, bebas berfoya-foya semaunya. Karena itu dia butuh Jinki, untuk membantunya mencairkan dana dari mendiang kakeknya. Key tidak mengharap uang yang diberi Jinki -harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk memintanya- yang penting penghasilan pribadi Key dan warisan yang luar biasa besar dari keluarganya sendiri.

Klise..?

Memang

Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Dan Jinki adalah orang paling sabar di dunia yang bisa tahan dengan kenyataan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu sibuk dengan segala perlengkapan masaknya di dapur, membelakangi Jinki yang mengerjap-ngerjap menatap punggungnya.

"Chagiya, kau masak apa?"

"…"

"Chagiya, kau tahu? Punggungmu indah"

Pabo!

Key mengumpat dalam hati, apa Jinki lupa? Jelas saja punggungnya indah, bukankah Key seorang model. Seluruh tubuhnya indah.

"Sekali-sekali pakailah yang agak terbuka untukku, ne?" ujar Jinki dalam senyumnya yang genit.

"Kau sudah pernah melihatku dengan pakaian terbuka" Key menyahut dengan datar.

"Hm.. iya. Tapi kan bukan untukku" sungut Jinki, memicingkan matanya kesal sepersekian detik sebelum dia tersenyum lagi karena melihat gerakan tubuh Key yang sedang memasak. "Hei chagiya, menolehlah sedikit pada namphyeon-mu ini sebentar, jebaal.."

"..…"

"Masakanmu tidak akan hangus dalam waktu satu detik bukan? Lihat sebentar padaku chagi. Lalu aku akan memasak untukmu. Otokachi?"

_Hahh_….

Key mendesah dengan nada yang tinggi, membuat Jinki tersenyum lebar.

"Chagiya.."

Key mendesah lagi, benar-benar malas menjawab.

Senyuman Jinki makin riang, "Aaaah, kau seksi saat mendesah. Aku suka.."

Key berhenti menjawab dengan desahan yang lebih tepat disebut dengungan tidak jelas dari bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Dia tidak ingin membuat Jinki senang.

Key terus saja memasak tanpa perlu memikirkan jawaban atas seluruh sapaan pagi Jinki. Itu hanya rutinitas yang biasa Jinki lakukan setiap hari. Mengeluarkan segala bentuk pujian untuk sang istri dengan wajah polosnya yang mengembangkan senyum dari waktu ke waktu.

Setelah acara makan pagi berakhir, Key segera meninggalkan meja makan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Dan seperti biasanya pula, Jinki memandangi Key yang sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Jinki akan hampir selalu ada di setiap sudut rumah, asalkan ada Key disana, terkecuali satu tempat. Kamar tidur. Mereka belum pernah tidur dalam satu kamar sejak menikah 3 bulan lalu, jelas atas permintaan Key. Tidak ada komunikasi yang berarti diantara mereka. Yang biasa terjadi adalah Jinki bersikap seperti orang gila, seringkali bicara sendiri, membuat lelucon tanpa ada yang tertawa, dan masih mengharapkan Key. Sedangkan Key akan berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hambar..

.

.

.

Key melempar tas-tas belanjanya sembarangan, melihat seisi rumah yang benar-benar senyap, kemana lagi Jinki? Biasanya saat dia pulang petang seperti ini, Jinki sedang memasak makan malam atau duduk menunggunya di depan tv. Tapi sampai hari ini lagi-lagi Jinki tidak tampak di dua tempat itu. Apa yang Key temukan di dapur hanyalah selembar memo yang ditempel di pintu lemari es.

_~To: Key~_

_Aku tidak sempat memasak (lagi). Mianhe. Tapi aku sudah pesankan ayam goreng untukmu. Ada di meja makan. Selamat makan ^^_

_~Jinki~_

Brakk..

Key membanting pintu kulkasnya dengan kasar setelah mengambil sebotol air mineral yang langsung diteguknya sampai habis, lalu meremukkan botolnya tanpa ampun. Dia merasa benar-benar kesal. Dengan satu lirikan dia melihat kotak berwarna putih dan merah tergeletak di atas meja, tidak usah mendekatpun Key sudah tahu kalau gambar di atas kotak itu pasti paha ayam yang sudah di goreng. Selezat apapun tampaknya, selapar apapun Key, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik memakannya. Dia hanya merasa kesal dan kesal.

Key, Jinki.

Nama-nama itu yang ditulis hari ini. Tidak seperti memo kemarin dan beberapa hari sebelumnya, yang tertulis adalah 'Nae Yeppo Anae' dan 'Namphyeon'

Apapun yang membuat Key kesal sekarang, benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal. Sedikit-sedikit dia membenarkan posisinya di sofa, bergeser kekanan, kekiri, maju, mundur. Saat dirasanya acara televisi tidak ada yang menarik, dia membanting remote yang dipegangnya, segera mengetik sembarang sms lalu menghapusnya lagi, begitu berulang-ulang.

Dia menaikkan kaki ke atas sofa, mengambil bantal kecil lalu merebahkan dirinya dengan nyaman. Matanya berkali-kali memandang ke arah kamar Jinki, siapa tahu pintu itu terbuka.

"Aaargh… yang benar saja!" Key segera duduk tanpa melupakan acara melempar bantal ke arah pandangnya.

Akhir-akhir ini Jinki sibuk di ruang kerja atau di kamarnya, berjuang untuk memenuhi tenggat waktu yang diberikan penerbit. Akibatnya, Jinki bersikap lebih serius dan jarang bertemu muka dengan istri tercintanya.

.

Entah ada apa malam ini, bagai tersambar petir Jinki memandang Key yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin dan duduk di tepi ranjang dengan anggun. Anehnya lagi, dia mengatakan suatu hal yang tidak biasa…

"Ayo, lakukan apapun yang kau mau terhadapku. Sentuh aku"

"Haaaaaaaah?"

"Tsk.. jangan pura-pura bodoh hyung, sebodoh apapun dirimu. Kau pasti tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan seorang suami pada istrinya"

Jinki terperangah tidak percaya. Bukan karena Key mengatainya bodoh. Itu sudah biasa. Tapi menyuruhnya melakukan_'apa yang diinginkan suami terhadap istrinya'_, ini benar-benar mustahil. Ada apa dengan kepalanya? Benar-benar sulit ditebak.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya.. apa kau mabuk?" Jinki mengendus-endus udara di sekitarnya, siapa tahu Key memang sedang teler.

"Tsk, apa perlu mabuk untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu? Hh.. aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Selagi aku berbaik hati. Lakukan saja, aku tidak akan menolakmu"

"Apa kau yakin?" Jinki ingin memastikan. Ini tidak seperti Key, pikirnya.

"Issh.. ya sudah kalau tidak mau" Key bangkit dengan malas. Seketika menimbun Jinki dalam rasa kecewa yang begitu besar.

Sekilas dia lihat Jinki tertunduk memandang lantai, sedang menyesali telah menolak tawaran Key, melewatkan kesempatan langka ini. Kapan lagi Key 'gila'? Jinki mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan kakinya, mencari bayangan wajah layunya di permukaan yang mengkilap. Polahnya membuat Key kesal sekarang.

"Huh! HYUNG, apa kau tidak waras? Apa kau benar-benar lebih terpesona pada lantai itu daripada padaku hah? Beberapa hari terakhir ini kau tidak pernah tampak selain di ruangan pribadimu, pasti hanya bergelut dengan komputermu, dan apa sekarang? Sekarang lantai. Apa aku kurang menarik bagimu?"

Jinki sontak mengangkat kepalanya. Terperangah mendengar kata-kata yang baru didengarnya.

Aha, jadi ini dia alasannya, harga diri Key yang terlalu tinggi. Tidak suka diabaikan. Baru kali ini Key merasa diperlakukan seperti orang yang tidak penting. Akibat kesibukan profesi Jinki belakangan ini, tidak ada lagi Jinki yang biasanya seperti nyamuk kehausan beterbangan di sekeliling Key.

Tapi bukankah itu sedikit terdengar…err… cemburu? Ehm.. pada lantai? Aiish.. molla. Jinki buru-buru menggelengkan kepala, membuang pikiran konyolnya sekaligus menyangkal Key dengan alasan terbaiknya.

"Aniya. Tentu saja kau jauh lebih menarik, kau anaeku. Aku suka melihatmu, sangat suka. Aku hanya sibuk belakangan ini. Eugh -baru beberapa hari-, apa aku sudah menduakanmu dengan pekerjaanku….. (?) Bukannya, selama ini kau tidak ingin dekat denganku, bukannya bagus kalau aku sibuk.. kan tidak mengganggumu. Mianhe, kupikir tidak ada salahnya memberi kita waktu untuk sendiri sementara ini, sementara aku belum bisa membuatmu ehm.. paling tidak, bicara denganku. Kau terlalu tinggi, seakan tidak terjangkau.. mm, maksudku hatimu"

Jinki bersumpah, tatapan jijik yang biasa Key lemparkan padanya, sejenak menghilang dari wajah cantik Key seiring desahan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Hh..kau memang tidak akan bisa menjangkauku. Karena sekalipun tubuh telah jadi milikmu, hatiku tidak akan pernah ada untukmu" timpal Key membenarkan ucapan Jinki.

…

Lama mereka berdua diam, tidak ada yang melanjutkan pembicaraan, tapi Key tidak juga melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan.

"Mmm ya.…. Jadi?" ragu untuk mengetahui apa yang dikehendaki Key.

"Oke, lakukanlah. Aku ingin tahu laki-laki seperti apa kau disana" Key menunjuk ke arah ranjang Jinki.

Jinki terkikik. "Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku" begitu percaya diri dia berucap, sebenarnya Jinki bingung bagaimana melakukannya, tapi dia yakin, naluri laki-laki pasti akan menuntunnya. Dia sangat berharap mungkin saja Key akan belajar mencintainya terhitung sejak hari ini.

Mendadak didekapnya tubuh Key yang masih berdiri. Menghabiskan beberapa menit hanya untuk menikmati pelukannya sebelum mulai membelai mesra rambut pirang itu dengan lembut. Dia menyentuhkan pipinya di pipi Key, melihat sejauh mana Key bisa menerima sentuhannya. Tidak ada respon, Key pasrah. Apapun.

Jinki menciumi bibir Key takut-takut, khawatir tiba-tiba Key berubah pikiran di tengah-tengah acara sementara Jinki sedang bersemangat tinggi. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jinki terus mencoba menikmati bibir dan leher anae-nya. Tangannya menelusup ke balik baju kuning Key, meraba perut dan dadanya. Jinki merasakan tubuh Key berjengit sedikit saat dia menyentuh niple-nya, tapi tidak ada balasan, tidak ada desahan apapun. Hebat sekali. Sang model masih saja menjaga image cool-nya.

Belaian Jinki mulai seduktif di daerah sensitif Key, meremas ringan sesuatu di balik zipper celananya. Masih tidak ada respon. "Chagi, kau tidak ingin membalasku? Ayolah, tadi kau yang mengajakku" bisik Jinki manja.

Key menggeliat kecil, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan, tanpa banyak bicara langsung meletakkan bibirnya di bibir suaminya, mulai melumatnya, memancing Jinki untuk melakukan lebih pada bagian bawah perut Key.

Tangannya berkelana di tubuh mulus Key, membuka kancingnya satu-persatu, menghirup wangi yang menyeruak dari balik kain itu. Begitu harum, begitu dekat. Jinki dapat merasakan jantung Key yang berdebar tak menentu.

"Saranghae" Jinki berujar sambil mengarahkan tubuh Key ke kempat tidur, menindihnya. Jinki diam beberapa waktu, dipandangnya wajah Key yang mendadak memejamkan mata. Wajah itu begitu indah, sudut mata itu begitu tajam, bibir itu begitu menggoda, pipi itu, luar biasa. Satu garis rahang yang tajam menambah cantiknya berkali-kali lipat. Tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Jari telunjuknya menelusuri kening Key, ditariknya lurus ke bawah perlahan. Melewati hidung mancung itu, lekuk hidungnya, bibir tipis yang terbuka sedikit..

Key mendongak, menyuguhkan lehernya yang putih.

Jari itu melewati garis bawah bibirnya..

Dagu….

Tuk

Satu sentilan lembut terasa di dagunya, membuat Key membuka mata menatap Jinki heran.

"Yeppo" gumam Jinki yang lagi-lagi tersenyum manis padanya. Senyuman yang bisa membuat siapapun menjadi gila. Tapi Key memilih untuk kembali mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya rapat-rapat.

Leher..

Kali ini bukan sentuhan jari, melainkan lumatan dan hisapan. Reflek Key mengangkat bahu, menyembunyikan lehernya. Jinki beralih ke nipplenya, mengecupnya, memainkannya dengan lidah. Seluruh permukaan kulit Key coba disentuhnya, tidak ingin melewatkannya sedikitpun. Menarik celana Key lepas, pakaian dalam, kemejanya sendiri, celananya, tidak menyisakan apapun. Dan semua itu dilakukannya perlahan, lembut dan hati-hati, menjaga Key tetap nyaman dalam diamnya.

Jinki meremas milik Key, membuat Key meremas sprei kuat-kuat, melonjakkan punggungnya nyaris terduduk. Jinki geli melihat matanya yang makin rapat terpejam, mengerutkan alis dan mengigit bibir. Sepertinya begitu tersiksa mati-matian menahan suara memalukan yang hampir saja keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, keluarkan saja sayang.. aku ingin mendengar desahanmu, eum?"

Key memalingkan wajah, menolak. Jinki meremas milik Key sekali lagi, menindihnya dengan miliknya sendiri, menggesekkannya, lalu meremasnya lebih kuat.

"Aaaakhh..hyunghh..hh.." menyerah, desahan manis meluncur tanpa kendali dari bibir tipis Key, meloloskan nafasnya yang terdengar berat. Memberi rangsangan baru pada Jinki, untuk menciumnya lebih dalam, menghisapnya lebih kuat, meremasnya lebih erat, menyiapkannya untuk sesuatu yang baru, memaksa suasana menjadi begitu panas, padahal tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menempel di tubuh mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah pernikahan beberapa bulan.

Jinki tersenyum, dia berbisik di telinga namja yang masih kelelahan di sebelahnya, "Saranghae nae anae.."

"Aku tau.. tidurlah" singkat, lalu namja cantik itu memunggungi Jinki lagi.

.

.

.

.

Suasana banyak berubah selama beberapa bulan selanjutnya, meskipun tetap bersikap dingin, Key jarang menolak sentuhan Jinki. Seringkali tidur sekamar, beberapa kali berhubungan layaknya suami istri, benar-benar membuat Jinki merasa berumah tangga secara normal. Matahari dirasakannya bersinar lebih cerah setiap hari.

Pagi ini Key menyiapkan sarapan sederhana saja, hanya roti yang diolesi selai kacang. Dia menyelesaikan kunyahannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang hyung. Tidak usah diantar, aku har...umpphh….uhk..hoek"

Key menutup mulutnya dan berlari meninggalkan Jinki di ruang makan. Jinki mengikuti kemana Key pergi, lalu terdiam di pintu kamar mandi yang dibiarkan terbuka. Tidak langsung membantu istrinya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap berpikir, tiba-tiba mata sipitnya berbinar.

"Ah…Key?" dia segera melangkah masuk dan mengelus punggung istrinya. "Apa inii…morning sick?" to the point.

"Hhh.."

"Kuharap iya"

"Kuharap tidak!" Key berusaha tegas di tengah rasa mual di perutnya.

Tanpa mengindahkan reaksi Key, Jinki berkata dengan riang, "Kalau itu benar. Aku bersedia menggantikanmu menanggung mual ini. Sungguh.."

"Tsk.. terserah kau. Aku tidak ingin hami.. ukh..hoek"

Jinki hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu senyum-senyum lagi, membayangkan seandainya tebakannya benar. Betapa bahagianya..

Key segera berdiri mendorong Jinki dengan kasar.

"Minggir, aku harus berangkat"

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Bukannya kau barusan muntah-muntah, memangnya bisa kerja?" Jinki membuntuti Key.

"Kau meremehkan aku? Aku hanya masuk angin, atau mungkin mual karena melihat wajahmu"

Jinki menghela nafas lesu mendengar Key mulai berkata kasar padanya, "Aaah Key, tak bisakah kau lebih lembut padaku? Menyebutku hyung saja sesukamu sendiri. Hargai aku sedikit saja, sekarang aku suamimu chagi.."

"Ck.. terserah. Jika sedang ingin aku akan menghormatimu, tapi hari ini mood ku tidak baik. Aku pergi" Key cepat-cepat melanjutkan langkahnya.

Jinki menghentikan langkah Key, meraih pergelangan tangannya dan membalikkan tubuh namja cantik itu.

"Cobalah untuk menyukaiku Key. Tak bisakah?" Jinki menatap intens mata runcing yang dibingkai eyeliner hitam. Mata itu berkilat tajam.

"Jangan paksa aku" dia segera berbalik dan menghempaskan daun pintu.

BLAM

Bukan main labil suasana hati dan tingkah laku anae Jinki itu. Sebentar dia mau menerima Jinki, sebentar lagi berubah 180 derajat. Apa yang bisa diharapkan Jinki, kapan namja itu bisa menyukainya? Jangan tanyakan lagi masalah mencintai, menghargai Jinki sebagai orang yang tinggal bersama saja kelihatannya sulit.

.

.

Key melempar sesuatu berbentuk batangan kurus putih dengan dua garis merah di tengahnya. Dia tidak percaya, mengingat 4 hari ini dia tidak pernah lagi merasa mual.

"Sial, kenapa positif?" Key menggeretakkan giginya menahan marah. Karirnya bisa hancur, ottokhae? Berita ini belum boleh tersebar.

Tok tok tok tok tok

"Keeey, cepat keluar, aku umppph.." terdengar suara Jinki dari luar memanggil dan mengetuk pintu tidak sabar.

TOK TOK..

"Ya ya.." Key meraih slot kunci dan membukanya, tanpa aba-aba Jinki menghambur masuk dan menabraknya, langsung berlutut menghadapkan wajahnya ke lubang toilet.

"Hoeekk..uhk..hoekk.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc


End file.
